The present invention relates to a bobbin supplying device for an automatic winder.
Generally, full bobbins wound on a fine spinning frame are doffed as a group from spindles of the fine spinning frame, stored temporarily in a storage location, and then the required number of bobbins are supplied to a winder.
The applicant of the present invention proposed a device, such as proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 141362/82, for supplying bobbins surely to winders by simple means without damaging the surface yarn layers of those bobbins, in which a bobbin is erected on a peg fixed to a disk-shaped bobbin carrier, the bobbin carrier with a bobbin is conveyed by a conveyor and is transferred onto a rotary disk, and then the bobbin carrier with a bobbin is placed at a yarn running position of a winding unit by the rotary disk. The above bobbin supplying device achieved the intended objects successfully. However, an additional function was required of the above bobbin supplying device, to introduce the yarn end of a full bobbin placed at the yarn running position more surely into the suction pipe of the winding unit. According to the conventional system, the yarn end is blown upward by air and is sucked into and held by the suction pipe disposed in place. However, in such a conventional constitution, it was difficult to dispose the nozzle for blowing the yarn end upward at a proper position due to the existence of other members, and hence it was impossible to blow upward the yarn end properly and surely. This problem, namely, securing an appropriate position for disposing the nozzle, needs to be solved simultaneously with a problem of securing an appropriate yarn running position for the bobbin carrier, namely, placing a carrier with a full bobbin surely at the yarn running position in replacing a carrier having an empty bobbin, with a carrier having a full bobbin.